Nappa (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 48 Nappa collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Giochi Preziosi Dragon Ball Z series *Release date: 2003 The initial AB series of “Super Guerriers Articules” figures had a large repertoire of figures which would be re-released under multiple under licensed companies. This specific piece was originally produced in 1989 by AB Groupe but did not see a proper release until 2003 under the “Giochi Preziosi” lineup. Nappa was quite a rarity as a 5.5 inch figure. Due to being a limited release exclusive to European collectors, the figure’s release date and actual original company remain a mystery. However, the model’s production being in 1989 and under AB’s run is a definite conclusive piece of information about this figure. It is unknown why this figure was not released in the original Super Guerriers lineup in 1989 along with the rest of the figures in that set. But it did have an official release by Giochi Preziosi in 2003, albeit being the only official release of the figure. This is Nappa’s only 5 inch scale model at the basic figure height other than the Irwin and Jakks model, which actually surfaced prior to this piece. This is likely one of Nappa's best figures in terms of height. The figure comes with his scouter and displays his militant warrior-like expression, giving a precise depiction to this Earth invader. The actual detail on Nappa’s face here is an acceptable likeness for an AB produced piece, being one of the best designed by the company. All his intricate details remain intact, including his armor, boots, and scouter. It is unknown why this piece was not released until 2003 but many collectors have deemed it a chase figure due to its limited supply and unusual release date. Banpresto *HSCF Series *Release date: 2009 The HSCF series has been a popular addition by Banpresto including Nappa in the very first installment in 2009 in the “HighSpec Coloring Figure (HSCF)” series 1 assortment. The figure is titled as number 04 in the set and comes in an authentic box and image art. Others in this assortment include Raditz (number 02), Goku (number 01), and Vegeta (number 03). The paint job, unlike any previous releases, is extremely shiny and is a perfect likeness, reminiscent more toward the cel-shaded art of the recent game franchises. The figure comes in the usual posture with his hands tightly gripped into fists and his feet spread apart. Bandai *SG Collection series 1 *Release date: Unknown Bandai’s repaints were a common venture and it was no exception when it came to the Dragon Ball Kai SG Collection series. The Volume 1 set included a repertoire of characters in red, blue, and yellow coloring schemes. These were all the same as their original HG Collection pieces in terms of the models but the paint job was altered just for this specific set. Spanning the Vegeta saga and some of the movies which revolved around Saiyan-related characters, the SG series 1 set included the followed characters and their pertaining color scheme in accordance: Broly (Yellow), Vegeta (Blue), Goku in charging position (Red), Raditz (Red), Nappa (Blue), Bardock (Blue), Yajirobe (Yellow), Gogeta (Red), Krillin (Blue), Goku in battle stance (Blue), Chiaotzu (Yellow), Piccolo (Yellow), Tien (Red), and Kid Gohan (Blue). MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Series Part 1 *Release date: 2003 MegaHouse has released a slew of Gashapon figures in a diorama series entitled Capsule Neo incorporating scenes from the Dragon Ball universe. The first wave involved the Saiyan conflict, which was released in October 2003. Nappa is portrayed standing beside Vegeta in this set, pulling off his Exploding Wave technique, decidedly holding up his fingers. The figure, much like most in this set, came with another character (which in this case was Vegeta). The basic set was released within Dragon Balls and the Gashapons included two figurines, which would be attached to a ground base and showcase a scene from the series. The Nappa came with Vegeta in his first initial MegaHouse appearance. *Capsule Neo Series Part 1 *Release date: 2003 This series, much like the following ones, was also released as a gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions rather than colored ones. Other pieces also included in this same Part 1 set are Goku holding up Nappa's Kaio-ken beaten body, Great Ape Vegeta attempting to pummel Goku, Vegeta and Goku preparing their blast techniques for a deadly beam struggle, Piccolo rushing in front of Gohan to protect him, Goku chasing Bubbles, and Goku holding Gohan while on an island. When all figures are collected, they each bring together a piece that constructs a large Shenron figure. *Capsule Neo Series Part 1 *Release date: 2003 MegaHouse has released a slew of Gashapon figures in a diorama series entitled Capsule Neo incorporating scenes from the Dragon Ball universe. The first wave involved the Saiyan conflict, which was released in October 2003. Nappa is portrayed after being struck and beaten by Goku's thunderous Kaio-ken technique, being held up by his back as Goku remains strong and determined. The figure, much like most in this set, came with another character (which in this case was Goku). The basic set was released within Dragon Balls and the Gashapons included two figurines, which would be attached to a ground base and showcase a scene from the series. The Nappa came with Goku in his first initial MegaHouse appearance, having two different pieces in the first Capsule Neo set released. *Capsule Neo Series Part 1 *Release date: 2003 This series, much like the following ones, was also released as a gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions rather than colored ones. Other pieces also included in this same Part 1 set are Vegeta standing beside Nappa, Great Ape Vegeta attempting to pummel Goku, Vegeta and Goku preparing their blast techniques for a deadly beam struggle, Piccolo rushing in front of Gohan to protect him, Goku chasing Bubbles, and Goku holding Gohan while on an island. When all figures are collected, they each bring together a piece that constructs a large Shenron figure. *Capsule Rivals Series *Release date: 2009 Similar to most Gashapon series, the next release of MegaHouse figures in December 2009 came with land to stand on and other additional pieces to form a mystery Gashapon figurine (Vegeta with a rejuvenation chamber). The insert reads “Dragon Ball Capsule” and the set is considered the “Rivals” series. *Capsule Rivals Series *Release date: 2009 Like many other MegaHouse series, this one also comes with a colored version and a gold version of the same figurines, allowing for two versions of the same figurines to be collected. Included in this set are Nappa, Frieza, Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Zarbon and Dodoria. The Nappa stands with his hands resting on his waist and is designed for the new Dragon Ball Kai release series. Irwin Toy *Series 1 Exclusive Collector's Pack *Release date: 2000 This exclusive limited edition collector's pack was released in conjunction with the series 1 set offered by Irwin Toy. Within the set, the characters of Nappa, Raditz, and Master Roshi with Turtle are included. The set is a complete collection of the series 1 figures released in 2000 and all the figures remain the same. A special variant of Master Roshi is offered in other versions of this release, and two other packs also come with the Garlic Junior piece from Series 1, but the Nappa figure remains the exact same along with his scouter accessory in all three variants. Unlike the additional variants later released, this version, doesn't have anything written on the box packaging. The package is simply named "Collector's Pack" with the basic font as opposed to the metallic font of the other two packaging versions. *Series 1 Exclusive Collector's Pack *Release date: 2000 This exclusive limited edition collector's pack was released in conjunction with the series 1 set offered by Irwin Toy. Within the set, the characters of Nappa, Raditz, Master Roshi with Turtle, and Garlic Junior are included. The set is a complete collection of the series 1 figures released in 2000 and all the figures remain the same. A special variant of Master Roshi is offered, but the Nappa piece, along with his scouter accessory, remains the same in both versions. Master Roshi's clothing has two variations, one with his black outfit, and the other with his orange shirt. The box packaging front reads "Exclusive Master Roshi Figure!" Other details of the packaging read "From the Original Cast" and "Fully Articulated" as further commercial writing. The package is simply named "Collector's Pack." *Series 1 Exclusive Collector's Pack *Release date: 2000 This exclusive limited edition collector's pack was released in conjunction with the series 1 set offered by Irwin Toy. Within the set, the characters of Nappa, Raditz, Master Roshi with Turtle, and Garlic Junior are included. The set is a complete collection of the series 1 figures released in 2000 and all the figures remain the same. A special variant of Master Roshi is offered, but the Nappa piece, along with his scouter accessory, remains the same in both versions. Master Roshi's clothing has two variations, one with his black outfit, and the other with his orange shirt. The box packaging front reads "Exclusive Master Roshi Figure!" Other details of the packaging read "From the Original Cast" and "Fully Articulated" as further commercial writing. The package is simply named "Collector's Pack." Jakks Pacific Plex *Anime Heroes Series 1 *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Nappa being number 6 of the set. This mini figure comes with both arms raised upward and hands gripped tightly into fists as Nappa fiercely charges, his muscles pulsating and his anger erupting. Even with the ferocious aspect of the figure, the piece still goes for a rather adorable yet charming look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). *Ultimate Technique Series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released a Chibi Figure series with “Mini Big Head” figures in 2009. This series, entitled the “Ultimate Technique” due to the attack stances the figures come in, is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Nappa was released in this set performing his two-finger Exploding Wave technique, with blue sparks of energy and aura emanating behind him. Unifive Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Nappa in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are only available in this set (such as Princess Snake, Ox-King, and Upa). Cremino Mexican Manufacturer Model Kits Unknown See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures